Return To NCIS
by alanna of olua
Summary: My character Mellissa Kelly Brody is returning to job she has not been at for several years. She has been undercover with the French NCIS.


Note! This is a story I wrote one night when I was bored. I do not own the character of NCIS. Those are owned by Donald Bellisario. The only character I own is Mellissa Kelly Brody.

Mellissa Kelly Brody was walking to a restaurant to get her lunch when someone stopped her. "Agent Brody" a man voice from behind her. "I am Agent Brody. What is it" Lisa said quietly to the man. "Come with me to headquarters. I will explain what is wrong" the man said to her leading her to a tall building mark with larger letters NCIS on the front. They walked in to the building and on to an elevator to the third floor. "You will be briefed for the assignment" the man said to her quietly. "McGee is that you" Lisa said to him with a small smile. McGee jump out of his skin when the Agent Brody said his name. "How did you figure out it out" McGee said to Lisa a little shocked he lead the way to the briefing room. They walked in Lisa sat in one of the chairs. "Hello Jenny how are you" Lisa said to the director with a small smile. "You know the Director" McGee said to Lisa a little shocked. "Ag- Officer David do you have the folders I required" Jenny asked seeing Agent DiNozzo folder and Agent Gibbs folder were hand to her. Lisa stiffen looking at the folder. "Please don't tell me that Jethro and Tony disappear this time again" Lisa said quietly to herself. "I hate to say it they did disappear" Jenny said handing over the folders and Lisa badge and a gun that she once own when her and Jethro were partner when they where younger. "Jenny you can't be serious I have not shot a gun that was government given in almost twenty years. You know I left shortly after Jethro can back to the states had to deal with so people of the ranks of danger outside of NCIS intelligent. I left to protect some people from being arrested. I can't come back Jenny. Please don't put me in between a rock and a hard place" Lisa said looking at the Director in the eye. "Lisa you're the only one that can find Jethro when he is hiding and now he has Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo with him. So I am stuck. I need my best two agents back here a live in a couple of hours" Jenny said looking a Lisa with and pleads in her eye. "Okay, Jenny. Here is my deal. I will come back if and only if I can work went Jethro or on my own I do not need a team to do the work. I can do my own work thank you very much. I will choose who helps me find Jethro and Tony. Ziva I want to get in contact with our people find out what you can about Jethro and Tony's trail. Tim I want you to hack into they file's I want every thing bank statement, credit records, house ownership record, NCIS health profile, gun profile. I don't care what you two get I want it all. I want both of your reports as quickly as you can on every thing you know about Jethro and DiNozzo. Now get to work. Jenny I will need to call a friend and talk to him for a few minutes" Lisa said as she got up with out looking at the folders Jenny had hand her. Jenny saw her pull out a cell phone and flipped it open. "Mike I need you in Washington D.C. as soon as you get my call. Don't make me come down their and get you. You now I can and will and it wont be pretty so get your butt up here now" Lisa said in to her phone. She closed it quickly and turned back to Jenny. "So Jenny how life treating you as the director. Is Jethro giving you a hard time about it? I'm sure he can not understand why they let his former Probie agent to the Director office. I don't understand how our former Probie got so high in the agency. But I figured she enjoys that paper life and as no time to deal with being a field agent right now" Lisa asked with a smile at her. "Agent Brody you sure are being a smart mouth and you have not been on the pay roll for less then an hour" Jenny said with a smile to Lisa. "Well it been a long time sense I have work with you so I figured I would test your patients well I wait for David and McGee report. But I what to hear what you know about Jethro and DiNozzo as well. I also need reports from Doctor Donald Mallard and Forensic Scientist Abigail Scuito. I never left the agency that was a cover I had with the French NCIS so that I could go deep under cover you will find in my folder if you had read it that I did not quite just went under cover" Lisa said to her getting up and moving around the room looking for bug and other listening devices. Jenny watched her move around the room looking for bugs and other devices that could give way information to other people. "Lisa can you tell the story to me" Jenny said to her as she sat back down in her chair unconsciously through the folder ten feet away from her. "I don't think I should tell you with out Jethro here he may not be to happy with me. See is how he as been helping me out a lot recently with my cover so no not right now" Lisa said as she walked out and head to the bullpen. Jenny watched her go shocked to see her move so quickly. Jenny followed her out to see her sitting at Jethro desk relaxed but as a battle hard veteran of war she was still stiff. "Well I guess that conclude my discussion with Lisa"

P.S. : Note there will be a new chapter in a few days.


End file.
